Regret
by Momiji Manju
Summary: Une lettre écrite par une fan qui vient de perdre sa raison de vivre...Un message que j'avais envie de faire passer.


**Source:** un peu beaucoup d'hide   
**Auteur:** Lilie  
**Genre:** lettre pas joyeuse du tout XD  
**Disclaimer:** La personne qui écrit la lettre est complètement fictive et m'appartient En revanche la personne décédée appartient maintenant au ciel TT….  
**Note de l'auteur :** Bah voila ça faisait longtemps que cette lettre me trottais dans la tête XD Je suis en paix maintenant !

**oOoOoOOoO**

Tu étais mon idole, ma joie, mon dieu, ma vie…

Lorsque j'ai appris ta mort je n'ai pas voulu y croire…C'était une blague. Une rumeur sans fondement…Tu ne pouvais pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas toi. Tu es immortel, des milliers de gens meurent chaque jour mais toi tu ne pouvais pas mourir… C'était impossible, irréalisable, inconcevable !

Au début je n'ai pas réagi…Je n'ai pas réaliser. Un de mes amis a voulu te suivre dès le lendemain de l'annonce de ton décès il s'est pendu…Je lui avais dit…Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Je lui avais dit que tu reviendrais que tu chanterais que tu sourirais que tu rirais comme avant…Mais il ne m'a pas écouté.

Je suis venu à tes funérailles, tout ces gens pleuraient…Moi j'attendais que tu apparaissent en nous disant que tout allait bien. Tu ne venais pas…Toute cette foule m'étouffait je suis rentré chez moi…Mes parents me surveillaient, ils avaient peur que je fasse comme mon ami. Mais pourquoi se suicider ? Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Je veux vivre tant que tu es là.

Ils ont diffusés tes funérailles à la télévision.

J'ai vu ton cercueil…J'ai vu tes amis tous en noir tous portant des lunettes pour caché leur tristesse…Et là j'ai compris …J'ai compris que tu étais parti…J'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais plus…

Je suis resté 2 jours sans dire un mot, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible. Mes parents m'ont emmené chez le médecin, puis chez le psychologue. Mes amis ne me lâchaient plus, craignant ma mort. Moi je ne voyais pas…Je ne voyais plus.

Un poète français a dit : « Cette beauté qui m'est ravie, fut seule ma vue et ma vie, je ne vois plus ni ne vis plus…Qui me crois absent il a tort, je ne le suis point…Je suis mort »

Je suis morte.

J'ai toujours vécu avec l'unique espoir de te rencontrer, aussi mince soit-il…Aussi utopique que cela puisse paraître…Te croiser dans la rue un jour…

Cet espoir s'était éteint, comme la flamme qui animait mon cœur.

Comment la rallumer ?...

Comment me soigner ? Comment me sauver de ce mal qui me rongeait ?

Mon seul remède c'est toi. Mon seul remède c'est de te voir…

Mon seul moyen de te voir c'est de te rejoindre…Mon seul moyen de te rejoindre c'est de mourir à mon tour…

Il à suffit de cinq minutes d'inattention de la part de mes parents…Je me suis pendue…Lorsqu'ils m'ont trouvé il était trop tard, je faisais désormais partie de ceux qui ont décidés de te suivre…

Quelle erreur…

Pourquoi suis-je morte ? Pour te rejoindre… ? Maintenant que je suis réduit à néant…Je ne peux même plus t'aimer. J'ai fait cet acte par amour…Non…Je mens. J'ai fait cet acte par désespoir…

Si j'aurais voulu continuer à t'aimer je serais resté. J'aurais continué à écouter ta musique, j'aurais continué comme avant…Même si tu n'étais plus là.

J'avais raison tu es immortel, tu ne mourras jamais car tu vis à travers tout ceux qui t'aime.

Moi je ne peux plus t'aimer, je ne peux plus te voir ne serait-ce qu'en image, je ne peux plus t'écouter…Et tout cela parce que j'ai achevé ma vie en croyant ainsi te retrouver alors que je t'ai perdu à jamais.

Je regrette…

**oOoOoOOoO**

Voila alors j'ai écris cette lettre en pensant aux fans d'hide qui se sont suicidés après sa mort (une centaine quand même...)  
Mais c'est aussi un peu un message a tous, se suicider parce qu'on à perdu quelqu'un qu'on aime c'est une mauvaise preuve d'amour !   
Imaginez que tous les fans d'hide se soient suicidé, que resterait-il de lui maintenant ! Si on aime quelqu'un et qu'il nous quitte il faut survivre pour lui rendre hommage afin qu'il ou elle reste présent à travers nous…

Heu bah j'attend votre avis quand même XD


End file.
